This invention relates to stents for maintaining the patency of body passages. Additionally, the stents may serve as drug delivery vehicles. The invention has particular application to stenting in blood vessels of the human body and will be described with reference thereto However, in a broader sense it relates to stenting in any body passage, including such passages as the gastrointestinal tract, urethral and ureteral tracts, bronchial and esophageal tracts The invention also has particular reference to stents comprising compounds useful for the treatment and prevention of restenosis and also will find application in dilating and maintaining the patency of various body passages such as ureters and the like.